


Work Hard Get Gold In Return

by MarionettePuppet



Series: ML SALT [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug - Freeform, Alya Salt, Chloè redemption, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila salt, Miraculous Classmates, class are sheep, market seller marinette, salt fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: The class is set a project for charity were they have to raise a certain amount of money by working a stall in the weekly market while working in different teams but Marinette, Chloe and Adrien (who joins them much to the protest of the rest of the class) decide to work on their own and the class are confused on why Mrs Bustier doesn't seem to care.“It will be their problems when they fail so let’s just leave them to make that decision, themselves,” said Alya not realising how wrong she is.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug's Parents, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: ML SALT [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631419
Comments: 63
Kudos: 1144





	1. I Already Have A Stall

**Author's Note:**

> AU Idea - https://trickstermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/188875901685/market-seller-marinette
> 
> I'm still working on the nightingale circus fanfic, I just have writing block when it comes to that fanfic at the moment.

It was Monday when the announcement was made, the whole class was tasked on making a stall at the market and was set an amount of money that would be made in order for it to be sent off to a charity of the class’s choosing. Luckily, you could split up into teams but the problem was after Lila little stunt of getting Marinette kicked out of school, they had mainly turned against her so as they went to chooses different teams, Marinette went to talk to Mrs Bustier.

“Mrs Bustier,” asked Marinette quietly while the class were chatting about who was in whose team, most of them were arguing who got to be in Lila’s group,  
“Yes, Marinette” replied Mrs Bustier looking up from her computer,  
“Can I work on my own?” Marinette asked which got a surprised look from Mrs Bustier,  
“Why would you want to look on your own, it difficult to run a stall on your own?” she retorted,  
“Me and my mother have a stall at the market where we sell the outfits I’ve made in and Food from our bakery, in order to pay for fabrics I need for my designs, so if I bring in the money I’ve earned from that day, can I use that as my contribution?” Marinette answered shuffling her feet.

“If it reaches the goal, you are given then yes,” Mrs Bustier said with a smile,  
“You don’t mind if my mother helps out?” Marinette squeaked,  
“No, since if you read the paper of the assignment which I will before giving everyone before they leave, it says you are allowed to get help from your parents as long as they do not do all the work” she replied and with that Marinette went back to her seat to grab her bag.

“So it’s settled, Alya, Lila, Nino, Adrien, Sabrina and I will be working on one stall while Juleka, Nathaniel, Max, Kim, Ivan and Chloe are doing the other” stated Alix,  
“I’m not working with any of you lot” sneered Chloe as she went to stand next to Marinette,  
“I’m already working with dupain-cheng” which cause Marinette to raise an eyebrow but say nothing,  
“But you two can’t work a stall alone” retorted Alya glaring at the pair,  
“You didn’t seem to care about the fact I already decided to ask Mrs Bustier if I could do that when you were deciding the teams” snapped Marinette returning the glare,  
“But it’s not allowed” stated Rose,  
“Actually, I’ve already given Marinette permission to and I’m allowing Chloe to as well since there is more than enough people in the teams already” Answered Mrs Bustier Calmly as she held a pile of paper in her hands.

The end of the day bell rung cutting off Alya who wanted to argue again, “you have the entire week to work on this in class and out of class, the stalls have already been hired so you do not need to worry about that” stated Mrs Bustier, “grab one of these papers each as you leave”.  
“Come on dupain-cheng,” said Chloe as she grabbed two papers while pulling Marinette out of the class with her. “It will be their problems when they fail so let’s just leave them to make that decision, themselves” stated Alya calming down with the rest of the class nodding while Lila smirked, none of them realizing Adrien sneaking out.


	2. Player Three Joins The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien now joins the group while the class get angrier.

“Chloe, Mari wait” shouted Adrien as the two girls left the school,“Yes Adrikins, what is it?” asked Chloe sounding annoyed,  
“Can I work with you two?” he asked, which made Chloe raise an eyebrow and Marinette just looked surprised.

“Why?” asked Marinette quietly, “because I rather not have to spend all week with Lila, to be honest, and I thought you guys would like the help” he answered with a nervous chuckle,  
“Fine, Adrien you can help but make sure to help keep Lila away from us and our project, we wouldn’t want her to pull another stunt that made Dupain-Chang look like the bad guy now would we” stated Chloe sternly before Marinette could answer.

Adrien nodded quickly as he spotted Gorilla by his car, and said his goodbyes before he got into the car. “Dupain-Chang, I will contact you tonight along with Adrian so that we have a plan for tomorrow,” said Chloe,  
“you don’t have my phone number” replied Marinette not knowing what else to say,  
“Then give it to me, I’m going to need it if we are going to work on this project together” snaped Chloe, with a sigh Marinette complied and wrote it down on a scrap piece of paper to which Chloe snatch out of her hand as she walked back into the school.

“Where are you going?” called out Marinette after her, “going to inform that Adrikins is now in our group and not in that lying witch’s group” she growled before disappearing from Marinette’s view.

As Marinette walked home, she replayed her interaction with Chloe in her head, “I guess I shouldn’t really be surprised by Chloe knowing that Lila lied since she knows half the people Lila lied about” muttered Marinette, “but I don’t get why she volunteered to work with me?”,  
“Maybe she’s trying to follow Ladybug’s advice,” said Tiki popping her head out of Marinette purse,   
“I hope so, rather deal with her being nice than her acting like Lila” replied Marinette as she entered the bakery, greeting her parents.

There was one Akuma attack before tea but luckily it was stopped quickly, it turned out to be a child who had been left behind by a teacher on a school trip and was scared when they couldn’t find their class. Needless to say, Marinette willing to bet the teacher was going to get in a lot of trouble once ladybug returned the kid to the class who were with the child’s parents.

Marinette’s parents were more than happy to use the stall at the market for the project and Sabine was more than glad to have Adrien and Chloe to help with baking food for it if that’s what they decide they want to sell. Tom was worried about Chloe but Marinette explained what had happened and he grew more relaxed but made sure to make Marinette aware that they will be watching her closely while she is here.

It was when Marinette was getting ready to go to bed when her phone went off, with a ton of messages coming from the class group chat. Opening them, she was not shocked to see that mostly Alya sending them, Adrien as well as Chloe had told the group chat that Adrien was now working with Marinette and when the class try saying that he was already in Lila’s group, Adrien sent as text saying that he hadn’t agreed to that while Chloe sent a message that Mrs Bustier has already put down Adrien to be in their group so they a buzz off with their complaints. Marinette decided it was best to just mute the chat as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that it said it was complete before, I tried it change it but it didn't work but I've fixed it now.


	3. Chloe Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has more common sense than most people in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that, I finally wrote another chapter.

Marinette woke up to someone throwing cold water onto her face, which made her bolt up into a defensive stance but hit her head on the ceiling. “Not a reaction I was expecting but that doesn’t matter” mutter a familiar voice as she clutched her head, “come on Dupain-Chang were going to be late if you don’t hurry up”. 

Looking towards the ladder she saw Chloe sitting there with an empty cup in her hand, “Chloe what are you doing here?” asked Marinette sharply,   
“Well, I know you were probably going to be late today and since I know that would be when you probably be confronted by Rossi again alone, I thought it would be best if we got to class earlier” she explained climbing down the ladder.

“How?” Marinette muttered but Chloe was still able to hear the question,   
“I was in the bathroom the first time she confronted you, I know about the threats and that fact that you’re Kwami was able to calm you do before the akuma got you” explained Chloe,   
“And why do you think I have a ‘Kwami’” Marinette asked coldly as she climbed down the ladder, “I’ve been around pollen enough to see the similarities to that toy you had” Chloe replied, “besides you and ladybug already had a similar face, you wear those earrings all the time, I’m surprised Alya doesn’t know by now with her being a reporter and all”.

Marinette was left standing there shocked which made Chloe just throw her clothes at her face, “hurry up” she yelled as she grabbed Marinette’s rucksack and climbed out the trap door. “Tiki” Marinette called out, “doesn’t matter now that’s the guardian is gone and you control the miraculous box as much as I wish it wasn’t Chloe, there’s nothing we can do but hope that she will stay on our side this time” Tiki replied with a tired tone. 

So Marinette got dressed, grabbed some things that weren’t in her rucksack like her phone and purse, headed downstairs to which her parents hand her some food and her pink travel mug that was full of coffee and they were out the door. 

They had luckily gotten their earlier than the rest of the class which meant they didn’t have to deal with the yelling of their other classmates before the bell rang. Adrien had also arrived early which once he saw them, he sat with them explaining that his father was kind enough to allow him to have a free schedule that week so that he could focus on the task since doing charity work would look good for the brand.

Although he also had to beg his father to not work with Lila and luckily since he mentioned that he was going to work with Marinette, his father agree since he recognized Marinette talent for fashion along with organizing events which would be useful with this project. Marinette didn’t know whether to be glad that Marinette was considered talented enough to be trusted by Gabriel to help his son succeed with this project or insulted that she was being used as a bargaining chip.

It was about twenty minutes before the class started to arrive, most of them were either glaring at them or ignoring them completely. Miss Bustier arrived at the bell and she was fine with Marinette, Chloe and Adrien sitting together since they would all be working on brainstorming ideas for their stalls that morning.

It was 30 minutes into Miss Bustier explaining how the stalls work and what they could actually be allowed to sell when Lila and Alya arrived with the excuses that their alarms didn’t go off but unlike Marinette who was normally only a few minutes late normally so they both got detention which when Lila tired to get out off it, she was threatened with another detention. It seems that Miss Bustier was completely done with Lila. After Lila told her about her ‘lying disease’, she seemed to be done with bend over back for her. 

When the class started to work in their groups, Miss Bustier had to leave since there was another class that needed her help for a while which gave Alya and Lila the perfect opportunity to kick up a fuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait but I was sick for three days, recovering for two and then had to catch up with my photography course work so I was pretty burnt out for a while.  
I hope that you enjoy this chapter though and again sorry for the wait.


	4. Will You Guys Be Quiet For One Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arguments start and both Adrien and Marinette are done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter so soon, it's a miracle.

“Marinette, how could you be so selfish?” yelled Alya, Marinette looked over to her with an eyebrow raised, “how am I being selfish?” she asked,  
“Adrien, already was going to work with us but since you have agreed to work on your own, he’s now working with you” Alya responded,  
“Actually he decided to work with us, we didn’t make him work with us unlike you” snapped Chloe,  
“We didn’t make him work with us” exclaimed Lila who was starting the waterworks, “Adrien said he would be happy to work with us”. 

It was then that Adrien had enough getting everyone’s attention by slamming his hands onto the desk, “I never said that Lila, do not put words into my mouth” he stated in a tone that was reminiscent of his father, “I asked to work with Chloe and Mari because I wanted to unlike you guys who seemed to have the idea in your heads that I would be happy with you making decisions for me”.

No one could think of what to say they weren't used to Adrien getting mad or that he disagreed with them. Most of the class looked like gaping fish, Lila decided to cry more crocodile tear which of course cause the rest of the class to get mad at Adrien.  
“Dude not cool”  
“We didn’t force you, you agreed”  
“Stop being mean to Lila”  
“I don’t care what Marinette said to you to make you hate us but it’s Marinette whose the bad guy here”

“It has nothing to do with Mari” growled Adrien, his patience getting thin but before he could say anything else Chloe decide to step in. “It was on his own terms that he decided to work with us and just because you don’t like it doesn’t mean you get to scream at Dupain-Chang considering she was already set on working on her own before I or Adrien decided to join her”,   
“Like we believe a vapid bitch like you, you’ve been a bully since day one and I’m not surprised you decide to be friends with Marinette since bullies tend to stay in groups” spat Alya,   
“I may be a bitch and was a bully but at least I knew that unlike you who seems to not even realise how much worst of a bully you are than me” retorted Chloe, Alya lept at Chloe only to be held back by Nino and Kim.

This is when Marinette decided it was best to jump in. “Already that is enough” Marinette shouted which luckily was enough to make the class quiet, “I choose to work on my own but when Chloe asked to join my group, I agreed knowing how much you lot hate her and the fact that I wouldn’t mind having a bit of help,” she said coldly, Chloe scoffed in offence at what Marinette said but didn’t snap at her like she would have before. “Adrien asked both me and Chloe after school to which I agree knowing that he didn’t want to work with you guys as you lot wouldn’t listen to a word he had said” she continued, Adrien nodded in confirmation. 

“So how about we act mature about this, you guys work on you stall while we work on ours and we don’t talk to each other unless absolutely needed in order to not have arguments that could attract an Akuma, agreed”, the class was about to protest before Marinette gave them the coldest glare they had ever seen from her, “agreed” she repeated in stern and cold tone which made the class nodded even Lila who shrunk down under Marinette glare. It was then that Mrs Bustier walked back into the classroom. “Class, I told you to work in your groups not have a conversation with everyone, back to work” she stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know but I hope you guys like it.


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of where the fuck I went for so long.

Right so about this story, I'm putting it on hold due to me having no ideas on how to write the next chapter and I will be focusing on my other fics so go check those out while you wait. Also, I should make it aware that I'm having problems with my mental health a the moment so writing new chapters will take a while but I hopefully will get to carry on with this story soon. 

Sorry for not giving you an update sooner.


	6. Are You Sure Your Father Will Be Happy With You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila's view on the new developments and her frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I'm not dead

Lila was pissed, that stupid baker’s girl was getting in her way again and to make it worse she now had Chloe on her side. Chloe is a problem that she hadn’t had to deal with before since she never really got in her way since if she did, Chloe could and would make sure any threats she gave came true considering the amount of power she had due to her father. 

Now she was also annoyed at Adrien for choosing to work with Marinette, she thought him knowing that she could get his father to change his mind with enough of a threat but clearly he doesn’t seem to realise that.

Lila was able to grab him during lunch outside of the boy’s bathroom but when he spotted her, he seemed like he was already done with her not afraid like he should be. “Adrien, I need to talk to you,” Lila said sweetly, “what is it Rossi?” he replied coldly wanting nothing more for the bell to ring so he could get away from the conversation.

“Why are you working with Marinette?” Lila asked, “because she’s my friend and only her and Chloe were working together unlike the rest of the class” answered Adrien, “I thought we were going to work together” replied Lila getting annoyed, “well you thought wrong” stated Adrien, as he went to head back to the cafeteria but was stopped by Lila grabbing his wrist.

“I don’t think your father will be happy to know that you are hanging out with a bad influence like Marinette” Lila snarled digging her nails into Adrien’s skin, “He’s completely fine and even happy with me working with Marinette since he already respects her talents as a designer and considering his reaction last night to me working with her and Chloe, you aren’t going to be able to change his mind” retorted Adrien, “no get your hands off me before I report you for injuring me”.

Lila let go of his arm and he stormed back out into the corridor while Lila let out a scream of annoyance before quickly calming herself down as she started to try and figure out a way to twist these new developments in her favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, been a while hasn't it?
> 
> Well as you can probably see by my profile, I have been working on other stories as well as the fact that my mental health dipped a bit during lockdown along with the fact I kept losing energy to write (I've gotten better with my mental health before you guys panic) so yeah...hopefully I can write more this book in the coming months.
> 
> Thank You to BenRGon ao3 for giving me some inspiration for this chapter with his comment on chapter five.
> 
> I'm aware this is short but hopefully, the next chapter will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from two example's of a market in my English exam, where I thought it would make sense for Marinette to sell her stuff at a market in order to have money for fabrics and to get her name out there as she let people ask for commissions as well as selling her designs.


End file.
